ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Liquidation Team
Are you sure defeating the NM gave that title? That title is given for buying rank 2 items with CP in Windurst. Rewards Killed Seua Peek tonight. Received 10 marble reward and no runes. Does every run result in only 10 marbles? Dogtato 09:11, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Theory: Rune 4-7 + Rune 13 + Rune 15-16 + Rune 94 = chance for one of the new lv72 Weapons each (weapon w/ same killer effect as NM you fought) Rune 4-7 + Rune 14 + Rune 15-16 + Rune 94 = chance for one of the new lv72 Armor each (armor of same mob family as the mobs name in the armor)--Chimeramage 06:35, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Speculations Does all of the speculation at the top of this article really belong there? isn't that supposed to be more of a talk-page thing? -- 05:07, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Testimonials * Voucher 07 Experiences/Notes: ** Did this today with a party of 5 lv.75's (BLMx2, RDM/DRK, SAMx2). Entered on Windsday and got sent to Ghoyu's Reverie. Faced off against the wind elemental Ventus. Was susceptible to Stun but immune to Gravity, Silence, Bind, and Sleep. Also would hit for 90-150 damage. Got it to about 25%-30% before full wipe. Will Regen at 20% per tick if left untouched as well. Black Mage nukes did do nice damage but no way to kite/nuke it so recommended to have a Paladin or some other tank to keep good solid hate on them. Normal hits from the Samurai were doing 8-15 damage and Weapon Skills did about 30-40dmg. --Arroh 21:26, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ** This only seems to be true for the Sanitization Team voucher. I just tried the Liquidation Team (Kill NM) voucher with a Level 1 in the party. The NM that spawned was a Dark Elemental NM Kimmerios that opened with Bio III and killed my PLD75/NIN37 in 4 hits (using DD gear and no buffs). Entered on 19 Dec 08, Fenrir server. ** Attempted to do the Level1 trick with Voucher7 (Liquidating Team). Went in as a 1/COR/SCH and a 75/DRG/WHM and found an NM Ice Elemental named Glacies. The NM DID NOT scale to level 1, and was considered ITG, and utterly decimated the DRG. Please make a note of this. ** Attempted with lv58 member and 5 75s and got Fire Elemental called Flamma. Attempted again with lv4 member and 5 75s and got Earth Elemental called Tellus. They behaved like lv80+ elementals and normal attacks did between 1-8 dmg. Trick doesnt work, but Tomahawk_(Ability) helps a lot. **Did this three time each the elemental nm matched the day. Light elem on lightday, Water elem on watersday, and Wind elem on windsday. Bloodshadow 18:12, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ** Entered with 6 75s using Maze Runes 17, 39, 41 on lightningsday and got Thunder Elemental called Fulmen. Defeated with ease, received a Maze Rune 17 from the box. Tylas 18:21, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ** Tested on Blm 17. NM water elemental on watersday, think it as named Apalos. Landed ES Bind and Bio. Hit for around 100, Seems based on highest job.